


白昼梦

by Torudays



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brothers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torudays/pseuds/Torudays





	白昼梦

鱼缸是都暻秀六岁时买的，居住权迄今为止已经移交四次。

也是多亏了都暻秀的悉心照料，边伯贤才不至于每年都要兑现给他养鱼的诺言。毕竟边伯贤捞金鱼的水平，与都暻秀养鱼的熟练度成反比逐年稳定下降，也不知是人越大越缺被纸网青睐的灵性，还是这些红白色小胖墩一年比一年狡诈。

“它俩也是兄弟，这只长得更帅的是哥哥。”

边伯贤一本正经科普过金鱼是怕孤独的群居动物，都暻秀虽然认为他给金鱼乱按设定十分之扯淡，但看着鱼缸里的居民们总是相处得其乐融融，便也将其信奉为养鱼的绝对真理。或许是水过于干净的缘故，鼓着眼睛膘肥体壮的五代目们像是漂浮在空气中，它们优雅地穿过微微摇曳的水草们，摆动着尾鳍像是在表演什么古典舞蹈动作。只可惜这份美态无人欣赏，它们的主人们正忘我地紧紧相拥，呼吸都已乱了方寸。

边伯贤要进都暻秀的房间从不会敲第二次门，当然，他同样给予了都暻秀随时进自己房间的特权。他们是岁数差极小的亲生兄弟，默契到双生子也喟叹不如的程度，所以他们理所应当地对彼此毫无欺瞒，并相亲相爱。

但他们在接吻。唇舌的纠缠从轻柔变得激烈，接着又趋于缱绻，仿佛仅用舌头搜寻对方口腔，就能明白他每一个欲言又止的字。都暻秀几乎立刻就软了膝盖，他带着抱住他的人靠着墙滑坐到地上，冲击性的现状使复杂的情绪在他胸膛爆开，可他不得不将惊愕的呼喊声吞回肚——这是属于边伯贤的吻。边伯贤身上的香气、指尖搭在皮肤上的触感，还有随着拥抱而包裹住都暻秀的温度，一切都无比熟悉，却从不曾如此强烈地宣示过存在感。理智率先拉起警报要都暻秀拒绝，但边伯贤过于粘人，无论是热情的唇还是紧紧箍住他身体的手臂，都不容他做出半个抗拒的动作。都暻秀感到迷惑，回应或不回应似乎都不是正确的选择，被湿漉漉的吻加热了的脑内想法变得异常暧昧不清，他被蛊惑般缓缓合上眼帘，无处安放的手下意识地紧紧攥住边伯贤的衣角。

这像是默认，更像极了允许边伯贤更直白粗暴一点的邀请。边伯贤含住都暻秀的上唇轻轻笑了，浸润过蜜糖的音节黏黏糊糊钻进都暻秀的耳朵，轻易地让他雪白的皮肤羞红了一片。边伯贤松开都暻秀，爬起身拉下宽松的睡裤，一手抬起都暻秀的脑袋，一手握着自己半兴奋起来的性器，将顶端抵在他被唾液抹得亮晶晶的唇间。边伯贤居高临下的表情不带半分暧昧，他在这种时候似乎仍保持着十足的冷静，压迫感扑面而来。都暻秀讷讷地对上边伯贤澄澈的双眸，没来得及收回自己略有些傻乎乎的表情，就被掐疼了下巴。边伯贤趁此将性器顶入都暻秀吃痛微微分开的牙关，并捏住他的下颚不让他闭上嘴巴。

边伯贤看起来不太像个好哥哥，他爱极了冲着胞弟耍赖发嗲，总是在米粒大的事上故意与弟弟斤斤计较，要是如愿以偿真惹急了都暻秀，他就毫不掩饰洋洋得意的小表情，尾部角度无辜的眼睛笑成甜蜜蜜的线条，爱使坏的薄唇咧成边角圆滑的方；可边伯贤又确实是个优秀的好哥哥，都暻秀并不吝啬将所有溢美之词用来形容自己的兄长，没有人比他更有资格证明边伯贤的完美与独一无二。

没有理由与最亲爱的哥哥做抗争。都暻秀仍然捉着边伯贤的衣角，像是依然把对自己做出强迫行径的人当成救生索一般的存在，他困难地呼吸着发出微弱的呜咽声，任由腥膻的物体变硬，又放纵它在口中进出。

——暻秀为什么这么可爱呢，怎么看都可爱啊，圆圆的大眼睛最可爱了

虽然偶尔真诚得像是有感而发，但大部分时候更像是逗弄，面对孩子气哥哥这种充满宠爱意味的发言，都暻秀总是毫不迟疑地赞美回去：伯贤很帅。都暻秀的直率总是能让边伯贤的心情好过头，后者会立即化为拥有最楚楚可怜眼睛的大型犬，缠着前者想方设法讨要更多好听的话。

因为是这样意外纯情的人，因为是亲哥哥，因为是边伯贤，所以无法反抗。

都暻秀的脑袋被抵到墙上，这样更方便边伯贤挺动腰身获得快感，也更让他无处可逃。钳制住下颚的手不曾卸下半分力气，酸痛感使都暻秀止不住地分泌出唾液，他努力调整呼吸的节奏，却无法阻止被边伯贤的性器深深捅入喉咙口。边伯贤的欲望像疼爱又像愤怒，暴风骤雨般丰沛又残酷，一个劲儿地想要全部灌入都暻秀的胃里，不惜弄痛他的喉咙，令他窒息，使他感到屈辱。

这个人的粗喘声为什么也这么性感呢。品味痛苦的滋味糟糕透顶，都暻秀的脑海中却一闪而过奇怪的念头，他暗自咒骂自己已经昏了头，竟然让这不合时宜的心软化为一种变相的刺激，惹得体内涌起诡异的情潮。

边伯贤没有给都暻秀更多胡思乱想的时间，他发狠重重地深喉了一记，便毫不迟疑地退出完全硬了的性器，抓住双眼略有些失神的都暻秀胳膊，半拉半扶着将他从地上拽起。仰面被扔到自己床上，都暻秀敏锐地察觉到了更大的危机感，神经骤然紧绷起来。边伯贤迅速按住欲将逃离的都暻秀肩膀，单膝跪到他的双腿间，俯身低头凑近看他的表情，像是在确认他一贯的沉稳冷静之下，被煽动起的慌乱。边伯贤叹息般缓缓吐出一口气，动了动唇，并用与往日一样的温柔目光锁死都暻秀的视线。

真的好可爱啊，暻秀。

与边伯贤相同的睡裤与内裤被剥下，细白笔直的双腿被分开，都暻秀微微皱起眉，一拳又一拳打在边伯贤的胸口，却甚至无法改变他游刃有余的表情。力量上的差距如此赤裸，都暻秀不想承认心底零落的委屈，他有些恼了似的扭动起身体想踹开边伯贤，却反倒被抓住小腿露出更多胯下春光。

“你疯了吗？！”

无法拒绝，可到这一步无论如何都应该拒绝的，因为你——

明明长大后就不再叫那个充满撒娇意味的称呼，此刻却无比想借此提醒这个将手指强行捅入后穴的人，他们的所作所为是乱伦的事实。

然而如何张开嘴巴也呼唤不出“哥哥”，都暻秀浑身僵硬地扭过头，以能做到的最大限度不配合来表明意愿。边伯贤好像本就不奢望都暻秀的乖顺，他自顾自地往都暻秀下体挤入第二根手指，粗略地做好扩张后，便压住都暻秀的腿根，缓缓将坚硬的欲望插入他的身体。

“不要……”被一点点塞入异物的钝涩感由那个连接的地方起碾压过全身，都暻秀像是被抽空了力气，只能低声用言语做最后抵抗。边伯贤无视都暻秀蚍蜉撼树般的挣扎，露出无比冷酷的神情，探入都暻秀衣摆下的手却暖得要命，那双柔美的手抚摸过都暻秀的腰肢，摩挲着他的小腹肌肤，纤细的指尖轻巧地在肚脐眼周围描绘过两圈，又向更上方游走而去。

“伯贤，不要。”细碎的快感随着那个人指腹的路径连接成线，又被他的手掌编织成一片，并且不断扩大。然而道德伦理的枷锁太过沉重，任何感受都变得微不足道，都暻秀眼眶干涩到发疼，也不认为挤出眼泪示弱就能改变现状，只是无法抑制地失落：因为他所认识的边伯贤，是个更加懂分寸的人。

亲兄弟会有相似之处也并不奇怪，体贴他人的这份温柔是边伯贤和都暻秀最大的相同点。但都暻秀虽天性温厚善良，却也不失足够的理智；而边伯贤相对拥有更加敏感的心，他很容易被他人牵动情绪，于是他总是过分照顾他人的心情。

陌生的边伯贤摆正都暻秀的脑袋逼他看向自己，并不介意他眼底被侵犯而燃起的怒火。边伯贤温和的轮廓与英俊的五官近在眼前，都暻秀只能咬紧牙关费力抑制心脏的坠落感。边伯贤的薄唇一张一合，他像是在忍耐着什么一般额角渗出汗水，单手用力环抱住都暻秀不自觉轻微颤抖的上半身，又握住都暻秀不知何时半站起的分身，姿势有些别扭地套弄起来。绵密的吻不知疲倦地落在都暻秀的脖颈上，像是另一种形式的侵占，雨一样细腻，又如针扎般刺痛。都暻秀动弹不得，心被抽丝似的痛，却也从边伯贤取悦他的行为中确确实实感受到了快乐。身体会妥协于暴力更会屈服于快感，都暻秀急促地喘息着，负隅顽抗般颤抖着嘴唇无声咒骂，却忽略不了边伯贤方才吐出的那几个字。

喜欢你。

像是最开始跨越界限的那个吻一样，边伯贤一边揉捏着都暻秀性器最敏感的冠部，一边缓缓动起腰，接着抽送的动作变得激烈，然后变得无比缠绵。火热的欲望撑开黏膜直捣深处，反复摩擦过脆弱的一点，把一厢情愿的感情一次又一次完完全全融化于两人体内。都暻秀发出像是抽泣的声音，不知快感究竟是前方更多，还是后方更甚，他艰难得抓住最后一丝理智，偷偷质疑边伯贤是否真的说了那种话。

实在太可爱了，喜欢你，暻秀。

像是为了印证都暻秀的疑惑，边伯贤故意再一次吐露出动听的情话，他停顿下动作片刻后又重复了一次喜欢，原本半分冷淡半分莫测的表情倏忽扭曲，露出一个比都暻秀还要难熬的表情，他像只大猫似的弓起背，低下头让凌乱的刘海遮住双眼，然后他用力张开嘴，吐出一瓣红色的花。过分浓艳的色彩冲击着视觉更刺激着神经，红得可怕的花瓣几乎像是被用力呕出的心脏碎片，无比鲜明地昭示被压抑太久的感情已经被逼上了死路。

我爱你，都暻秀。

撕心裂肺的咳嗽声被闷在胸膛，边伯贤粗喘着抬起头，脸色苍白，唇却鲜红。边伯贤放开搂着都暻秀上身的手，转而捂住他的嘴，不知倦地低声呢喃着都暻秀的名字与爱这个字眼，芬芳的花瓣不断从他口中落下，落到都暻秀的颊边，红得几乎像是一朵朵美丽的血渍。都暻秀惊愕地睁大眼睛，他心下一片兵荒马乱，只想伸出手为边伯贤抹去眼角的泪花，想本能地慰藉生来就狠不下心对待的这个人。

这暗恋成疾的症状颇为浪漫，可惜浪漫的本源内涵，却是无望实现的爱。一旦罹患上这种病，便预示着无比缓慢的折磨与加速的死亡，除了被恋慕的对象接受心意并给予亲吻外，药石无医。

无法再将哥哥吐露出的“喜欢”解释为亲情，都暻秀本就不是爱自欺欺人的性格，而此时他的直率只带给他更强烈的窒息感，好在边伯贤理所应当地为他做出了选择，他无需为难于如何回应这份背德的爱。

如此看来，边伯贤的本性果然不曾变过，他还是体贴都暻秀到了骨子里，他太懂都暻秀，又早将疼惜与宠爱弟弟养成了习惯，自然不舍得让都暻秀为他的自私而困扰。

一时暂停的性事毫无预兆地再次开始，比起边伯贤不控制蛮力的疯狂，都暻秀更怕侵蚀到每一根神经的喜悦，他来不及组织起理性的思维，更来不及做好任何一种准备。在此之前都暻秀从不知晓，情欲竟是如此要人发狂的不讲理存在，竟会比任何一种痴妄的幻想还能给精神带去满足感。都暻秀只觉得自己是一个存储欲望的容器，被刻上了边伯贤的名字，只被边伯贤拥抱、只被边伯贤填满，只需要等待着被施舍解放的那一刻来临。边伯贤的动作太过独断霸道，可都暻秀一如既往轻易地解读出他的本意：他不在乎都暻秀的一切抵抗，不在乎所有绝情的咒骂，不在乎憎恶的冰冷视线，他甚至不求都暻秀表明任何态度，只是单方面倾泻滚烫的感情，以强硬的姿态迫使都暻秀接受爱意，天经地义一般要都暻秀只需享受——边伯贤拒绝了谋求救赎，决定只由自己背负全部的罪恶。

暻秀这样可爱这样无助，暻秀是清白无辜的。

对血脉相连的兄弟产生欲念是无可饶恕的罪孽，但对另一个自己产生爱意却似乎情理之中。这苦涩的禁果不该被分享，但又因为太被对方所熟悉，于是压抑住感情本身的折磨已然是一种惩罚。

这是个都暻秀容易感冒的季节，边伯贤总是会确认他是否睡前关紧了窗。此刻深色的帘却不知缘何被撩动了心弦，于是金色的阳光顺着它的边缘燃烧进屋内，反复染红边伯贤细软的发丝；一束束的浅蓝月色也趁机钻入，在都暻秀泛起粉色的身体上袅袅地编织成网。他们就像是两尾一模一样的金鱼，乘着名为光的波浪，互相追逐交缠，融为一体，契合得仿佛他们就是为了填补满彼此，才会存在于世上。然而他们自由地渴求着对方却又身不由己，因为无比想游出透明的缸，游到永远抵达不到的海里去。

血的联系加上情的牵绊，边伯贤与都暻秀是人人夸赞的亲密兄弟。他们为彼此着想，互相照顾对方，尤其好哥哥总是会爱护弟弟，就好比哥哥没有责怪养死了小金鱼的弟弟，反倒郑重允诺道，会一直为暻秀捞小金鱼。

小金鱼……

仿佛听到了鱼尾拍打水面的一声响，都暻秀咬着下唇在边伯贤手中达到高潮，他一时失去了声音与思考能力，绷紧肌肉向上拱起的身体又旋即浑身发软重重落入床铺。边伯贤漂亮的手还保持在掩住嘴的位置，都暻秀混乱的吐息撒在他的掌心，宛如无数次透明的亲吻。

他的手上有种特殊的味道。身体也、发间也……好香。

用力地呼吸着不知是为了平复心情，还是在贪恋边伯贤的气息，都暻秀的余光又瞥到了小鱼缸，不谙世事的小金鱼们还是那样无忧无虑，只是其中一只不知何时披上了黑色的鳞片。都暻秀逐渐聚焦起视线，发现那纯黑色的金鱼正肚皮朝天地游动于空气中，嘴巴却还能一张一合地吐出彩色的水泡。

喜欢你——

惊醒的都暻秀从床上坐起身，他花了一点时间恢复冷静，将自己完全剥离出那开始起雾的玫瑰色梦境，他有些羞窘地换下自己湿了的内裤与外裤，考虑片刻还是撤下床单，包住脏了的裤子打算一并塞进洗衣机。

难得挥霍周末的下午睡觉，竟然做了这样荒唐的梦。

都暻秀颇有些郁闷地撇了撇嘴，特意关注了一眼小鱼缸，意料之中的一切正常。打开房门发现对面边伯贤的房间开着一条缝，都暻秀决定动作放轻一些，否则被那个坏心眼的家伙发现自己这么大了还梦遗，肯定要被捉弄好一通——比如刻意揉乱自己的头发，故意压低声音，用老气横秋的语调说自己还是小屁孩，尿床没什么大不了；又比如贱兮兮扒着自己的肩膀，非要问出春梦的每一个细节，并将其作为惹毛自己的老梗，无数次在日后冷不防翻出……啊，他肯定会这样的，不过是恰好出生时间比自己早一点点而已，明明只是个超级幼稚鬼，才不可能把他当成哥哥。

——我喜欢你

停下脚步，顺便也停下毫无攻击力的腹诽，都暻秀转过身回望向边伯贤房间。从那条门缝里漏出一点点声音，听得出是边伯贤喜欢的歌手之一，他此时大概正划着手机，很大可能性会跟着胡乱哼哼，腿间估计还夹着都暻秀在水族馆买的海豹玩偶。那小东西的呆萌表情奇妙得像边伯贤本人，他起初又惊奇又同类相嫌，最终却还是败在那顺滑绵软的手感，没出息地从都暻秀被窝里把萌化的自己偷进了屋。

正在放着的似乎是新歌，节奏撩人歌声慵懒歌词挑逗，都暻秀欣赏了一会儿，毫不意外确定是自己喜欢的调调。

都暻秀又一次认可边伯贤的品味，与此同时并不陌生的疼痛也再次从胸膛处扩散开，胸口的鼓动一次比一次沉重，喉头开始发甜，舌头却感觉到苦涩，他抱紧那团床单蹲下身，垂下脑袋张开嘴巴打开喉咙。深红的柔嫩花瓣落到紧握成拳的手背上，散发出丝丝缕缕的腥甜香气。

都暻秀蜷着身体，控制不住体内最深处想挤出某种情绪的欲望，翻腾沸腾的冲动无声叫嚣着，简直像在逼他呕出全部碎成片的心脏。

END.


End file.
